The present disclosure relates to an image forming device provided with electrical components such as an electronic circuit board or the like.
Multiple different electrical components, such as electronic circuit boards or the like, are installed in image forming devices. In the event that a malfunction or the like has occurred in these electrical components, maintenance must be performed by service personnel. For example, in the past, multiple different electrical components were installed at the back face side of the device chassis, permitting maintenance to be performed from the rear of the device chassis.
For example, with a view to making image forming devices more compact, multiple different electrical components are sometimes positioned together within a relatively constricted space in the interior of the device. When multiple different electrical components are positioned together within a relatively constricted space in the interior of the device in this fashion, and maintenance is performed on an electrical component that, viewed from the back face side of the device chassis, is positioned further inside, there are instances in which the electrical component further inside cannot be accessed unless all of the electrical components positioned to the front side from the electrical component situated further inside are detached one at a time.
For this reason, in some devices, multiple different electrical components are constituted as a unit, making it possible for the multiple different electrical components to be detached as a single unit. In so doing, all of the multiple different electrical components can be detached in a single detachment procedure, whereby even in the event that maintenance of an electrical component situated further inside is necessary, the need for multiple detachment procedures is obviated.
According to the aforedescribed configuration, all of multiple different electrical components can be detached in a single detachment procedure, but since the detachment procedure involves an operation to release screws or the like, from the view of the maintenance person, the procedure is tedious, and ease of operation cannot be considered as satisfactory. Additionally, in the event that multiple different electrical components are detached for maintenance, it is necessary to ensure that there is space to temporarily store the electrical components. Assuming that sufficient space is not available near the image forming device, it will be necessary to store the electrical components at a location away from the image forming device, resulting in even worse ease of operation.